


Don't Hold Me Up, Now

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Compliant, Conduit Fic, D.U.P. - Freeform, Gen, Insults, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Military, Superheroes, Threats, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Seattle cop Reggie Rowe is transferred to Central City after the D.U.P. takes over Washington and Delsin goes missing.Barry thinks Reggie is a great addition to the precinct, but whether or not he's a Metahuman is still up for debate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started playing Infamous Second Son and I love Delsin so so much, and I thought Conduits are kinda like Metahumans so this came about

Brooke fucking Augustine had a personal vendetta against one Delsin Rowe. At least, that's how Reggie saw it, as the woman proceeded to call in her soldiers and subdue his brother like he was some kind of animal and not a human being who didn't really know what the fuck was going on at the moment.

As far as Reggie knew, all Delsin had done was go into the burning building to save Betty and scope out the escaped bio-terrorist. Being Delsin, however, he came out with smoke pouring from his hands and crying out with fear as he realized "Holy fuck, I'm a Conduit."

Reggie kept using the term bio-terrorist, even when he watched Delsin clear a path for the bus on the bridge. Even as he watched Delsin try and help as many civilians as possible when the D.U.P. started shooting. Hell, Reggie was calling his abilities "symptoms-" as if they could cure this.

Delsin was a Conduit. There was no doubt about it as Augustine used her concrete abilities to keep Delsin from running. 

"I'm told that hurts," was all Augustine said before leaving him there, surrounded by men in yellow as she turned to answer her phone. Reggie didn't know how she heard it ringing in all this hubbub.

"H-Hey!" Delsin yelled through clenched teeth, "The medicine! You have to get the medicine to those people- argh!"

Reggie wince as one of the soldiers pressed something to Delsin's neck, a flash of purple with an odd hum and Reggie realized it was a taser. They already put concrete in Delsin's legs, did they really have to do that? Of course, Delsin was still yelling at Augustine about the medicine on the bus and the woman was blatantly ignoring him. 

Reggie looked back at the passengers; women, men amd children. They had all piked on once they got through the security checkpoint, near the Queens Anne bridge, but they refused to let Delsin inside with them.

Reggie knew they were scared, but now he regretted leaving his brother to walk those miles on foot. 

But then there was yelling and one of the passengers was pointing excitedly out the window and Reggie just wanted Delsin in the bus but being Delsin, nothing was ever easy.

A loud cry of agony, a few shouts from the men in yellow followed by a flash of smoke, and Delsin was gone.

Augustine had been furious, letting the bus go on but he knew right then and there that Augustine had it out for him and Delsin. She wouldn't stop until Delsin was locked up.

That vendetta brought Reggie to Central City, his days now full of normal police work. There was no D.U.P. to worry about, there were no security checkpoints or curfews. It was a normal city with normal people and Reggie loved it. He could only hope Delsin would approve as he worked nine to five and got to know the office.

There was Joe West, a kind mam with a megawatt smile and heart full of gold; his daughter, Iris, a reporter for the news who stopped by and her foster brother Barry Allen, a bright young man who seemed too cheeky and smart for his own good. Sometimes Reggie had to reel himself in; often Barry would day something that reminded him of Delsin and everything would come barreling back- why he was here, what his goal was, how to get into contact with Delsin as soon as possible.

It was a bit too much, sometimes, seeing Barry with a sly grin and imagining it was Delsin cracking a joke.

Reggie knew Barry probably noticed the weird looks Reggie gave him, but he didn't care.

He was here to find his brother, Augustine be damned.

\-----

Delsin had no idea where he was.

Last he remembered, he was in Seattle, trying to get Reggie to let him on the goddamned bus and now he was in some cold room with four brick walls and a single shackle for company.

Well, at least he was in one piece. Twisting around, Delsin placed a hand against the wall, shivering at the coolness before squeezing his eyes shut.

If he concentrated hard enough, if he could detect at least a little bit of concrete or smoke or fucking something, maybe he'd be able to get the shards out of his legs. While he didn't feel it now, he knew he would later.

The pins and needles feeling was a bitch to deal with. He wouldn't be able to do anything with heavy limbs and frozen joints. Or Core Relays, for that matter.

Or, like right now as he tore his hand from the wall in frustration, some fucking concrete.

"Haven't seen a bio-terrorist in a while."

Delsin looked up to see a man in green camouflage waltz into the room, a smug grin on his face. His eyes were beady, and for a minute, Delsin thought of Hank. 

Even Hank was better than this guy, and Hank was the one who gave Delsin his powers in the first place. Delsin didn't even like Hank.

Just from how this guy was looking at him, Delsin knew he would like this guy even less. The man started pacing, his boots heavy on the floor, in time with Delsin's breathing- why was it so hard to breathe?!

"Miss Augustine would be pleased to know you're alive and well, Mr. Rowe," the man said nonchalantly, "I'm sure she'd love to get her hands on you."

Delsin didn't say anything, averting his gaze to the far wall, just past the man's leg. 

"But I might have a little job for you," the man drawled, steppjbg closer until suddenly he was all Delsin could see with his saggy jowls and thinning hair and slightly yellowed teeth. His smile was just bordering on psychotic-looking, eyes narrowed as he looked Delsin up and down. 

"Piss off," Delsin was surprised to hear himself speak, heart banging loudly in his ears as it thrummed against his ribs. He need to get out, he needed some air-

"Yes, she warned me about your potty mouth," the man cocked his head, "I'll come back later when you're more coherent."

Delsin didn't respond.

He hoped Reggie was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay!

There hadn't been a spike in Metahuman activity for a while now. With abilities to control almost anything or do anything, Barry was curious as to why things were so lackluster these days. Not that it was a bsd thing- he definitely appreciated being able to spend more time with Joe and Iris and Wally, but he couldn't help feel like something was off.

Like these missing persons, for instance. The posters had started cropping up around Central City, with the police beginning to look into what they could as the public swarmed them with demands and questions. Just the other day, Captain Singh was held back in the office to answer any questions the media had; unfortunately it served to rile them up more than before.

"Honestly, I could use my speed and find these people in no time," Barry told Joe as they rifled through another pile of posters. "It would take less than a minute and the Captain wouldn't have to constantly answer people's questions."

Joe didn't say anything. He didn't have to, really, Barry knew he was going to tell him no. That using his powers might scare someone or he may slip up and tell the wrong person. 

Barry shivered at the thought; he really wanted to avoid another Eiling situation if he could. 

"Moving on, have you had a chance to properly meet Reggie?" Joe took a sip from a white mug, raising a brow as steam obscured his face.  Barry nodded. "Yeah, he seems cool, but..."

But something felt off. He knew he shouldn't do the whole "judge a book by it's cover" thing, but Reggie always seemed guarded, his shoulders were always tense and his eyes were filled with this rage that Barry hoped was never aimed at him one day. He was nice, saying hello to Iris when she came in and giving insight into what the Seattle Police Department was like.

According to Reggie, it was an absolute shit-show. A nightmare wrapped in tourist traps and security checks on every street corner.

Not to mention every time Barry was near Reggie, something with the Speed Force went crazy and Barry often had to excuse himself with a poor excuse.

So now he was sorting through the pile of posters with Joe. There were a few adults, around their thirties and fifties, alongside a few children and teenagers. Those cases we're always the worst in Barry's opinion. People who had so much to live for only to be snatched away and never heard from again. 

One of the posters came alongside a manila folder, thick and heavy and Barry gave Joe a grin, "Got a good feeling about this one."

"Yeah?" Joe said, "Who is it?"

"A twenty- something named Delsin," Barry explained, "Disappeared from an Akomish Native American reserve in Seattle, Washington."

Joe flicked through the files, "You read any of this, Bar?"

Barry shrugged. He didn't actually read the file, but he caught the name. First name Delsin, last name Rowe. Around twenty-three at the time of his disappearance along a Seattle bridge trying to clear a path for a medicine truck. He knew Seattle was a ways away from Central City, but watching Joe read the file, he knew he got the idea.

"You think this Delsin Rowe is related to Reggie?" Joe finally said. Barry tapped the photo with his pen- the guy had the same complexion as Reggie, with a strong jaw and dark brown hair. He was giving the camera an exasperated look- appropriate judging the list of misdemeanors and arrests on his record.

"How many people do we know with that last name?" Barry said, "They have the same eyes, similar features- did Reggie ever mention having a brother?"

"I don't speak to him as often as you, but he may have said something," Joe agreed, a frowm forming on his face, "said he hadn't seen him in a while though. Are you thinking this is why?"

Barry nodded. Yes! Joe got it- this had to be why. If Delsin going missing was why Reggie was here, maybe it had something to do with the Speed Force as well. It never acted up until all these missing person reports came in and Reggie probably knew something. Barry took the file from Joe, flicking through the pages- past pictures, he skimmed the fingerprints until he reached the last page.

"Says here he's around twenty-three or twenty-four, Native American male with dark brown hair, brown eyes," Barry read aloud, "Last seen wearing a red beanie and a vest with a bird motif forming a star on the back over a hooded sweatshirt."

Hmm. The clothes weren't exactly defining. A lot of people nowadays layered their outfits to unreasonable lengths. Barry bit his lip, tracing the page with his finger.

"Any other defining traits?" Joe asked, "There has to be more we can go on, I mean, a lot of people wear beanies."

"Says he has black tribal looking tattoos on his left arm and wears a chain wrapped arounf his right wrist," Barry glanced at the bottom of the page. That they could definitely work with. Tattoos were usually one of the best indicators at identifying someone.

As he read on, Barry wondered if they should say something to Reggie. Being new, he didn't have any friends in Central City and Barry figured it must be tough to have your owm brother go missing. He sat with Joe in silence as they read their respective files, Joe getting up every now and then to refill their coffee mugs, but Barry knew one thing for certain: if they wanted to find this guy, they should probably tell Reggie. They weren't exactly friends, but he deserved to know, right?

Just as he was about to close the file, Barry noticed something scrawled on the corner of the page. The ink was black, slightly smudged and written as if it were rushed, letters swooping into the next, almodt unintelligible gibberish.

"May possibly be armed, approach with extreme caution." Barry read to himself. "Huh."

Why would that be written on a missing persons poster? There was only one way to find out, Barry knew as Joe came back with another steaming mug, sliding it across the table for him to catch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!!

So far, Eiling hadn't done anything. Delsin was grateful, since from what he could tell, the man was working with Augustine and Augustine was a total bitch.

It seemed Eiling didn't have powers, so Delsin didn't have to worry about getting concrete to the knee. Instead, the man would stare at him through the glass of the cell window, smirking before leaving him alone in the dark. 

It was likely Eiling didn't know what a Conduit was, but that was scratched when he remembered Eiling calling him a bio-terrorist. He hated that word; it madr him feel slimy, and as far as Delsin knew, he hadn't done anything wrong. Augustine didn't believe him, but he never had these powers until recently.

"Don't think of trying to get out, freak," Eiling taunted, "We can use you. If not him, then we can use you or use you to lure him in. It'll be a win-win."

That was the first time Delsin had heard of the Flash- a Conduit with super speed. He wasn't entirely sure how he got the power without absorbing anything, but at the mention of a lightning bolt Delsin was glad that wasn't him. 

What Delsin also learned was that Eiling was obsessed with The Flash like Augustine was obsessed with him, wanting to use him for the military.

Augustine almost seemed normal conpared to this guy, the longer he rambled on about it.

So Delsin tuned him out until Eiling got bored and left. 

He wondered what kind of material he'd have to absorb to gain superspeed.

\------

Joe wasn't entirely sure about this plan.

In order to figure out if this Delsin was actually Reggie's brother,  Joe had agreed to invite him over to the house for dinner. There, they'd chat, eat and then Barry would try to ever so slightly turn the conversation towards Reggie and get him to open up about himself.

It seemed like an alright plan. It was actually going very smoothly, as Iris cut up another piece of lasagna for herself and Eddie. Her engagement ring twinkle on her finger as she flexed her hand around the spatula.

"So, Reggie," Iris smiled politely, "Dad tells me you came from Seattle."

Joe watched as Reggie nodded, "Yeah. Lived on the reserve their most of my life. It's nice- or it was until all this bio-terrorist stuff happened. Absolute nightmare."

Iris's smile was tight, but thankfully, she didn't comment, instead sending a look that screamed "help me!" as she reached for her glass of water. 

"You have any family there?" Joe found himself chiming in, fork clanging against his plate. Reggie took the obvious bait, nodding as he took another bite of lasagna.

"Yeah, I mean, the Akomish, we all watch out for each other. But I have my friend Betty- wonderful woman- and, uh.... my brother. Delsin."

Joe caught Barry perking up from the corner of his eye, urging Reggie to continue. So he did, explaining thr whole Conduit and bio-terrorist concepts ("Much like you're Metahumans, but treated like animals. Even if you're suspected of being a Conduit they put you in a pen.") but Joe figured by the end of the night, they got the information needed.

Turns out Barry's idea wasn't so bad, and with this information, they'd be able to find Delsin.

Perfect.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter! I haven't been playing Second Son much recently, but i figured I should update something

Digging a little deeper, Barry found out why what was written on Delsin's poster was, well, written. 

STAR Labs was buzzing as Caitlin and Cisco frittered away at their computers, fingers flying and keys clacking into the empty space. The noise was grating to Barry's ears, even as he tried peering at the screens over their ahoulders.

Reggie was right about one thing: Seattle, Washignton was a disaster zone. Pictures of an explosion atop the Space Needle were accompanied with images of men and women wearing neon yellow padded suits. Civilians were scattered and Caitlin swore under her breath about buman rights when ahe uncovered articles and video of innocent people being herded into pens due to susupision of being something called a Conduit.

"So, why are we looking at all this again?" Cisco asked as he clicked through the inages Caitlin had gathered.

"Reggie- the new guy on the squad- he's from Seattle," Barry explained, "And if this is going on in Seattle? That spells disaster for the rest of the world, in my opinion."

Caitlin was nodding, leaning into Cisco's shoulder. They had taken the picture of the Space Needle, blew it up to a vigger size and were inspecting it closely. Crates and walls were scattered, the officers firing their guns at something leaping about in the frame.

"But they're looking for Conduits in Seattle, not Metahumans," Caitlin pointed out, "Who's to say they're even the same thing?"

Barry grimaced. She had a point. They weren't entirely sure yet what a Conduit was or being a Conduit pertained to, but judging by the pictures, it wasn't pretty. The name popping up most had been a Brooke Augustine, a pointy-faced woman who seemed to harness concrete-based powers to capture and subdue these Conduits.

"But what if they are?" Barry asked, "I mean, this Augustine woman sounds just like Eiling. Obsessed with power, and she'll obviously do anything to get it." Barry jabbed a finger at the picture, bending his pointer so far it hurt, "See? They're shooting at someone in this picture- it has to be a Conduit."

"But he's blowing up the Space Needle," Cisco chimed in, "that's not exactly grounds for proving his innocence."

Barry groaned, knuckles cracking as he wracked his brain for clues. Eyes seaeching, he zoomed in even more, laser-focusing on the person in the image. If they could even get a glimmer on what a Conduit was, this would be so much easier. They'd be able to actually make a god damned plan instead of waiting for something to happen or for Reggie to step up and talk about whatever was going on.

"This guy looks pretty badass, not gonna lie," Cisco smirked, "I mean, the layered look is a bit much even for me, but I think the tattoos make it-"

Barry blinked. 

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He looks badass?" Cisco reiterated.

Hmm. Barry bit his lip, narrowing his eyes again on the person in the picture. Dsrk briwn hair was under a red beanie hat. A tee shirt under a hoodie under a leather jacket. Black tribal tattoos up and down his arms, seeming almod to meld with the long silver chain he whipped around in the photo.

"May be armed," Barry mumbled, "Approach with caution..."

Shit. Holy fucking god damn shit. 

In a flash and burst of yellow lightning, Barry left the lab, leaving Caitlin and Cisco to stare after him in mutual confusion.

Reggie's brother was one of these Codnuits. And Delsin was currently missing, last seen somewhere in Central City after leaving Seattle, Washington.

If Delsin was gone, Barry had a bad feeling Reggie was next on the kidnapper's list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, and a bit short but I just wanted to give you guys something to start the new year off with!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slightly sporadic, I'm working on a few different things at the moment
> 
> And while this chapter really only mentioned Barry and co., the next chapter will be from Barry's POV, so stay tuned, I hope to have it up ASAP!


End file.
